I'm A Spider, So What
by LyraBlack99
Summary: The translated text of I'm A Spider So What written by Asahiro Kakashi and Okina Baba Our heroine, who was the lowest in the class, discovered that she was reincarnated as a spider? Just what is going on!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is a world where the Hero and the Demon Lord have fought countless battles since time immemorial.

There has always been, and shall always be, a Demon Lord, a being of such power that its foul reign is used to mark an age. Even if one is struck down, another powerful demon will invariably rise to take its place, the demonic ruler of a new era. This is the immutable rule of this world: although the demons' onslaught can be stopped temporarily, they can never be truly defeated.

There have been many such Demon Lords, and each has been different from the last. One had such strength that it could split the earth with its mighty fists, leaving new valleys in its wake. Another had complete mastery over the darkest of magic, capable weaving over a thousand spells in concert. What does not differ between Demon Lords, however, is their insurmountable strength and their unrelenting aggression towards the tribes of man.

The Hero is mankind's only hope in the fight against the demons. So as there is always another Demon Lord, a new Hero is anointed as well when the previous one is slain. As such, the battle between humanity and the demons shifts back and forth, unceasing, even to this day. Such is the fate of this world.

An especially powerful Hero and Demon Lord fought each other, once, and were so evenly matched that they were forced to bring their full abilities to bear. They were both masters of the rare and powerful Dimensional Magic, which could warp space and time with godly power. Their great spells crashed against each other, causing the world to scream under the stress until it erupted in a blast that obliterated both the Hero and the Demon Lord.

The aftershock tore its way through space and time until it reached another dimension. In this dimension, on a planet called Earth, in a nation named Japan, it wreaked havoc on a particular high school classroom. All twenty-six students and their teacher were killed instantly by the violent detonation. The media called it the "mystery explosion", and it was investigated thoroughly, but none of the dead would ever find out what happened.

Even after they had been reborn into their next life, they wouldn't ever find out what happened.

After all, their spirits had been torn from their own world by the dimensional riptide and drawn back into the world where the Hero and Demon King had fought. They were scattered across the land, and reborn into this new world.

This is the story of one of those souls.

* * *

Aaargh!

I try to let out a scream, but nothing comes out. What's wrong with my voice? Did I get hurt so badly that I can't even scream?!

…Okay, okay, calm down, get a grip, think. What happened? I remember that I was in the middle of Japanese Lit, then suddenly everything went white with agony. Sure, I felt like I was going to die back then, but strangely enough, I'm not hurting at all right now. All I can see is pitch blackness though, so I have no idea where I am.

…Come to think of it, I can't really feel anything either. It's almost like my body is wrapped in something that's making it impossible for me to move.

Is… is this what it's like to be in a coma? Oh my god. I don't want to believe it, but it seems very, very much like this is the case. I don't really know what happened, but now I'm in a coma.

No waaay. I can think, I'm conscious, but I can't move my body, can't see, can't hear, and can't even smell anything. Am I stuck like this? I'm going to go crazy if I'm stuck like this. No way, no waaay.

Wait. What's that? I think I can hear something rustling. Okay, my ears work, good, good. That's a relief… except not, because I still can't move! If hearing is all that I can do then it's almost worse! I'm still trapped inside my own head!

Whack!

Ow! What? What?! Did something hit me? Wait! Pain! If I can feel pain, my sense of touch must be working! Okay, okay, calm down, get a grip. Breathe in, breathe out, listen to my body, figure out what else I've got. Maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion with the "coma" thing.

I know I was just thinking that it felt like I was wrapped in something, so maybe I really am? Ha! I am! I'm all tied up! Ahaha!

This isn't really a laughing matter, though. I still have no idea what is happening. Have I been stuffed in a sack? Am I being kidnapped?

Wait, who the hell would want to kidnap a shut-in loser like me?

Anyhow. I should try to escape. I brace myself as best as I can and push hard against my bonds.

Crack!

Ah! Something broke! This doesn't really feel like a sack. What the hell is it? It's got this strange texture, kind of like it's both soft and brittle at the same time. Well, anyhow, I broke it, so I can clearly make it out just fine! Onward, to my escape!

Snap!

It's open, it's open! I crawl out, headfirst, into the open air… and come face to face with a swarm of giant spiders.

Ah. Aaah. AAAAAH?! What's with this army of giant spiders?! Every single one of them is as big as me! They're crawling out of some sort of egg-like things, one by one! This explains the noise! This explains that rustling noise!

I take a step back, involuntarily. My foot hits something and I turn to look at it. Is this… another egg? Isn't this where I just came from, though? Did I just crawl out of one of these eggs? It's not my imagination, right? This is the same kind of egg as the other ones that are spewing out that spider army, right? It certainly looks like it!

I try to look down at myself, just to see what I look like, but I can't turn my head for some reason. I try to turn my whole body, and my leg comes into view.

…It's a spider's leg.

AAAAAAAAAAH! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! Is this really… is this really what I think it is? Is this one of those reincarnated-as-an-RPG-monster stories that are currently in vogue on the internet? So! Show yourself, O godlike being who has whisked me to this strange world! Bestow upon me your favour so that I may right what has been wronged!

…Okay, no god appeared, maybe this isn't a novel. Not good, not good. Well, I guess I've read novels where there isn't some sort of god or fairy waiting for the hero upon her awakening, but then again in those it's usually the boy that gets to be the hero and the girl winds up as a haughty princess-type and that doesn't look like it's the case either. Great!

I take another quick look at myself. Arranged around me, I can see thin, wiry spider legs. I try to lift one up, and it moves exactly as I will it. These are my legs, all right.

Umf.

Well, this was fun, but I guess I should face reality: this is not a dream.

Somehow, I've been reborn as a spider.


	2. Looks like I'm somewhat monstrous

Well! It seems like I've been reincarnated as a spider. This sucks, but they do say that the first step towards solving a problem is admitting that problem exists. Step two: figure out what to do about it.

Crunch!

Disturbing noises snap me out of my thoughts. Ah, that's right, I'm still in trouble; better not lose track of reality. I'm still surrounded by an army of spiders (my siblings, I guess?), and now they're making strange sounds that I can't quite identify. I slowly turn back around to face them.

Crunch! Munch!

Wha?! What are they doing?! They're eating? They're eating each other?! Cannibalism! Before my eyes, my spider siblings engage in a gruesome battle for survival! This is bad! This is very bad! Brothers, sisters, why do you fight?

Ah, but it's food. It's food, and I'm hungry. To be quite honest, I'm probably about as hungry as these guys, and food is food…

Wait, no! I mustn't lose sight of reality again. I am but a pure, innocent young maiden! If I were to throw myself into that battle, surely I would be instantly ravaged by those men's evil intentions! …Well, it's a metaphor, but the meaning is clear.

Fight

Items

Escape ←

It's times like these when one must withdraw. Me? Fight? Impossible. I've always been the quiet type who goes straight home after school, so thinking about diving into such a violent crowd is insane! Even if I'm a spider just like those guys, I'm not going to jump in there. Yeah, if I've got time to think about such impossible things, I've got time to start running away.

Thud.

A tremor from behind me ripples through the ground. Now what?! I turn around to see what new trouble I'm in. Towering over us all is an enormous spider. Is this Mother? (Or is it Father?) Mother, why are you so enormous? Aren't you far too large to exist? If spiders that were as large as you existed anywhere on Earth, wouldn't I have heard about it?

With a crunch, the giant spider spears one of my siblings with the mighty claw on her foreleg, then pops it into her mouth like a potato chip. Mother, no! Must you do such cruel things to us as well?

I have to get out of here. The time for thought is over, the time for action is now. Escape, find shelter, survive. GO!

I fled as fast as I could, not stopping until my legs gave out and I could no longer hear the sounds of carnage behind me. Now, looking around, it doesn't seem like anyone from the spider army followed me. Good. I seriously thought I was going to die back there. Dying immediately after being born, what a joke.

* * *

Now then! I'm not in any immediate danger, so let's sit down and sort out everything I've got so far.

I'm a spider now, there's no doubt about it. I didn't take my physical fitness very seriously when I was still a human, so there's no way I could have jumped like I did back there, let alone run along the walls. I definitely wouldn't have been able to push my way straight through that many spiders.

Seriously, there were way too many spiders. That was like trying to fight my way through a crowd of crazed grandmothers, trying to get the last carton of eggs on discount day at the supermarket. Well, not like I'd ever have done something so reckless to begin with…

Anyhow, while I was escaping from the spider mosh pit, I found myself running along the walls and jumping like a ninja! It was very strange at the time, but despite having eight unfamiliar legs I had no trouble moving exactly the way I wanted to. It looks like my new body has some good basic instincts, which is great. The first good news I've had so far!

So, seriously, what was with that super-enormous spider? Was that really one of my parents? I don't really know much about the ecology of spiders, so maybe there are some spiders that eat their young. Regardless, if that's my parent, am I going to get that big someday?

…Now that I've had a chance to think about it, this might not be so bad after all. Spiders are useful little bugs, right? I could definitely be way more helpful to people now compared to when I was still a human. Wait, isn't that a sad thought? Shouldn't that make me sad? Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. Not good, not good…

I guess I might be misrepresenting the huge spider's true size. After all, it's only "huge" relative to me, and I don't really have any way to figure out how small I am. If I'm as tiny as a fingertip, then the big one's a much more reasonable size than I was originally thinking, probably about the size of a tarantula. On the other hand, if I'm tarantula-sized, then… that spider is bigger than anything that's ever been discovered on Earth. Come to think of it, it's not too far-fetched to think that it could be a strange new species; after all, reincarnation is already a pretty fantastical thing so there could definitely be other fantastical things around me. I should probably avoid being too optimistic…

I should verify this. First, let's try to figure out how small I really am. Is there something around here I could use as a comparison?

I survey my surroundings. It looks like I'm in a pretty big cave. There isn't very much light at all, but the murky gloom of the cave feels just about right to me. I look around cautiously.

Ah… aha! I've found bootprints! An unmistakable trail of bootprints, marked clearly in the earth! Even better: because there are bootprints, there are travelers, and because there are travelers, there are human beings living in this world! This realization brings up such emotions within me that I can hardly contain myself.

…Although, of course, now that I've found the bootprints, the… ah, uncomfortable truth is quite plain to see. This discovery is, um, not a very comforting one.

I'm definitely bigger than a footprint.

Yeah.

If I guess that the people who left these tracks were about 170 centimeters tall, then… I'm probably about one meter long, aren't I?

Ah, yeah. I've had this sneaking suspicion ever since I saw that giant spider. No matter how I look at it, I'm definitely not any kind of spider that's been seen on Earth before. In other words, even in this world that is quite clearly different from Earth, even if the lighting were good, if someone were to look at me, they'd be right to call me a monster!

Ah, yeah. I've had this sneaking suspicion ever since I saw that giant spider, and this confirms it. No matter how I look at it, I can't be any sort of normal spider that I would have seen on Earth. That means that, even on this world that is quite clearly not Earth, even if one were to put it nicely, it would be very reasonable to call me a MONSTER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


	3. I used to think that Appraisal was OP

"I am a spider. As of yet, I have no name."

What, did that sound like it came out of nowhere? Don't be surprised! I just wanted to see how it sounded out loud. After all, it seems like I really don't have a name. What's that? Why don't I have a name? Ahhh, oops, I think I skipped ahead too much. Let's rewind a little bit so that I can explain.

I am dumbfounded by how unbelievably large I am. That's a normal reaction, right? I was already in shock from realizing that I had been reborn as a spider, and then I had to discover I'm a monster as well. This is overwhelming! Anyone would be in despair! Anyone would be driven to suicide!

Haha, well, it's not like I've actually been thinking about my own death.

Well, I don't really have time to be overwhelmed. After all, I don't know where I am! This world is very different from the Earth I know, so I have no idea what sort of danger I could be in. Couldn't there be other monsters out there that are just as scary as that enormous spider?

That spider, though. If I'm about one meter long, then that thing has to be around… thirty meters? Can a human even handle a spider that big? I really hope the people who left these bootprints don't have to fight it. Ah, no, wait! Perhaps if they had heavy weapons they could have a chance! This is a fantasy setting, right? Maybe they've got some sort of high-powered attack magic! That would work, right?

Hmmm, I don't know. I should definitely think of that spider as a boss monster, though. If I don't, I probably won't live very long.

I was just thinking that it wouldn't be so bad if those people fought that giant spider… but isn't that kind of wrong? After all, it seems like, you know, that monster is my mother. I'm her widdle monster baby!

* * *

Ahhh, yeah, this is no laughing matter. I'm a spider monster! If those people found me, wouldn't they try to kill me?

Yeahhh, probably. Definitely. What should I do? I want to know more about those people, but I know that if they find me I'm definitely toast.

Yeah, this is bad. I have way too little information about, well, everything. What kind of world is this? What are the people like? What kind of treatment do monsters like me tend to get? I want to know so many things but have no way to find them out.

Ugh! If this were anything like a novel, this is where the protagonist would start looking around using his Appraisal skill! That would be so conveni―

"You currently possess 100 skill points. The skill [Appraisal (LV 1)] can be acquired for 100 skill points. Would you like to acquire it now?"

What.

A mechanical voice suddenly started talking to me in my head. Ah, yeah, that makes sense. Complete sense.

Ahahaha! Of course! Of course this parallel world that I've been reincarnated into has such things! System messages! An Appraisal skill! This is great! I'm hype! I'm maximum hype! Yes! Yes! My answer is YES!

"You have acquired the skill [Appraisal (LV 1)]. You have 0 skill points remaining."

I just spent all of my skill points in one go without any hesitation whatsoever. After all, I'll get more when I level up, right? This is fine. This is fine!

Because! Right! Now! I shall use my precious Appraisal skill to pull back the curtain on the mysteries of this world! …

Ah, ahem, hold on. How do I use this thing? Let's, uh, let's try the standard method. I face a suitably interesting rock, concentrate, and think to myself, "Appraise".

Mmm! It feels like it's working! Information is streaming into my head!

Rock

…Uh. Huh? Is that it? No, no, no, that can't be right. I must have screwed it up somehow, it was my first try, after all. I clear my mind and try again.

Rock

…No. It can't be. That's it? That's really it? No, no, no, no! There has to be a better explanation. Perhaps this is merely an ordinary rock! Perhaps there is nothing useful to know about this rock at all! Let's try appraising the wall next. Perhaps doing so will tell me more about the place that I'm in! Even if it only says something like "The Cave of _" or whatever, even that would be a relief!

Wall

…I have no words.

Perhaps I should have thought this through more. It's right in the name, isn't it? "Appraisal, level one." It explicitly states, level one. What did I think was going to happen? I have just witnessed, first-hand, how useless a level one skill is. This might be useful if I managed to level it up… but, of course, I've spent all my skill points.

Aaaaagh! I'm an idiot! I'm a wasteful idiot! I blew all of my skill points on Appraisal without even bothering to check if there were any other skills! What if there's one that's actually usable at level one?

Wait, no, let's not beat myself up here. If Appraisal is this weak at level one, then none of the other skills should be any better. I'm going to assume that this is the case and move on. Yes, I'm moving on.

Ahhhh. No waaay. Almost as an afterthought, I use Appraisal on myself.

Spider — (no name)

Huh? It says "spider" like I expected, but "no name"…?

And, that brings us back to the top. So, that's the gist of it. I don't have a name. Well, I have a name from my previous life, but the spider that I am now was never given a name.

For now, let's put aside this worthless Appraisal skill. Well, it's not quite worthless; it has revealed a bunch of new mysteries.

"Skill Points". These are probably points that I can save up to buy new skills. However, I have no clue how to earn them. Do creatures have levels in this world? Maybe if I raise my own level, I'll earn more skill points. This is just a theory, though.

Levels, skills, points… this world is just like a game, isn't it? Isn't it?

Regardless, I'm now a monstrous spider. Living a normal life is going to be completely impossible. Well, maybe I shouldn't think of a "normal life" in human terms, since I'm in such an unbelievable situation. I've been reborn, as a spider, into a video game world! I'm a gamer, right? This will be fun! I'm going to enjoy this.

…First things first, though, I really do need to eat.


	4. First time exploring the dungeon

Well then! None of my problems will be solved if I just sit here forever, so I should get going.

I shouldn't follow these bootprints. Running into the people who made them would be a huge pain in the ass, so I really should go in the opposite direction.

…But, seriously, this cave is too big.

The ceiling towers over a hundred meters above me, and the section I'm in is probably about that wide as well. The craggy rocks scattered throughout the cave sometimes disguise its size, but as far as caves go, this one is enormous.

Currently, I'm at a sort of crossroad, where three wide tunnels join together in a Y. Behind me stretches the path I came from. The path where those footsteps lead goes off to one side, leaving me with only one path, which travels straight into the distance and out of sight. I climb on top of an especially large rock and survey the road ahead.

…What are THOOOSE?!

Scattered throughout the cave before me are countless monstrous creatures. Appraisal goes off accidentally.

Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Deer; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Bat; Wolf; Wolf; Wolf; Wolf; Wolf; Wolf; Dinosaur…

…Well, uh, now that you mention it, I guess those do look kind of like deer… but the deer I'm familiar with definitely don't have horns that shine like swords. "Bat" could be used to describe those creatures flapping around, but they look less like actual bats and more like extremely ugly rats that grew demonic wings. Looking at the wolves, you'd think they were almost normal by comparison, but then you see that they've got six legs. Even the dinosaur lying against the far wall looks weird: it's like a tyrannosaur, but with horns and scales. That's not a dinosaur, that's a dragon!

Should I try to push my way through? It's doable, right? Haha, nooo, I'm just a tiny spider that was born just a little a while ago, so I really shouldn't do anything rash. The difficulty here is definitely set to Lunatic.

* * *

Stealthily, I creep down from my rock. What should I dooo? There's a huge pile of monsters in front of me, a spider-filled hell on one side, and potentially-hostile people on the other. Am I stuck here?

Ah, wait, hold up, please, no cause for alarm. Even though all three of these paths are blocked, I've already devised a grand strategy to advance! …Ahaha, although I say "grand strategy", I really mean that I saw another passage while I was up on top of that rock. In addition to these hugely obvious passages that make up this Y-intersection, it looks like there's a much smaller side path through a fissure in the wall. It looks like it's about three meters high and three meters wide, and there's no problem getting there from here. No, the problem with this particular path is that this is where those bootprints come from. If those people came from this direction, then wouldn't that lead to this cave's (or, rather, this dungeon's) exit?

Umf. The exit, huuuh… should I really try to get out of here? If I were human, it would be obvious; I'd get out without a second thought. I mean, this dungeon is way too high-level for me! I don't really know how strong I am compared to other monsters, but that quick glance I got earlier told me that getting into combat would be a seriously bad idea.

Wellll, if this were really just a game I'd be all like "dying's not a big deal lol" but this is reality! I probably won't come back if I die, so there's no way I'd put my life on the line and charge madly into battle, not without any sort of fallback plan.

If I keep that in mind, getting out of here is a pretty attractive option. Well, it's comparatively attractive, but I really don't know if it's actually that good of an idea. After all, I'm a monster. Since people travel through this part of the dungeon, there must be some sort of human settlement nearby. If a big spider like me were to show up, they'd totally hunt me down. So, yeah, there's definitely risks going outside.

On the other hand, I might find a nice, quiet place to settle down somewhere out there. Staying out of sight of the people out there would be very luck-dependent, though… and, well, now that I say that, I should really also say that survival in here would be equally up to luck. Hmm…

Ah! Got it! For now, I'll set my sights on the dungeon's exit. Once I get there, I'll check out the state of affairs, see if there's anything dangerous like a base camp for the humans, and figure out if leaving is a good idea.

We have a plan, so, LET'S! GOOO!

…I got lost, lol. :P

Well, ahaha, how should I put it… This cave is freaking huge! What is up with these labyrinthine paths? The road has been forking crazily all over the place ever since I started. How many branches, you ask? I lost count after 10!

I also encountered a ton of monsters! Every time, I ran away as fast as I could, but I think I got turned around and I have no idea where I am anymore. What happened to the footprints, you ask? I lost track of them a while ago!

Aaaaaahh, no waaaay. I'm lost in a maze and have no map. There's no way I'll find the exit!

Plus, I'm so hungry I can barely stand it. Someone, anyone, can you spare any food?


	5. Weaving a New Home

I gave up on trying to get out of this dungeon. I half-heartedly thought about wandering around for a while, but with everything in this dungeon, I'm worried that an unexpected encounter would put the "dead" back in "dead end". It doesn't matter if it's a human or a monster, they're both seriously formidable foes. Oh, um, please don't misinterpret me; when I say _"formidable foe"_ I don't mean in the sense of, hm, _"a rival I want to beat"_, but more in the sense of _"an extremely serious threat to my life"._

Fortunately (or whatever if "fortunate" isn't a good word to describe my current situation), there aren't any monsters here that are faster than me, so dodging unpleasant encounters is quite easy. My spider body has agility in spaces! I'm far, far faster than I was as a human.

Ah, sorry, I'm getting too full of myself. While it's true that I am quite fast, it is really all of my physical capabilities that are far, far greater than those in my previous life. Heh.

* * *

Well, before I was reincarnated, I really was more of the indoors-y type. "Exercise? What's that?", etc., etc. It's obvious that a wild spider would have better stats than I did before. The only parts of my body that I had bothered to hone were my thumbs, made strong by countless hours of gaming.

Let's set aside the topic of my former unathleticism. What matters now is that, in my current body, I'm pretty good at running away. Of course, running away all the time is not a really solid survival strategy. If I'm caught from both sides in a pincer attack I'm done for, and if I run into anything faster than me I'd be screwed, although I haven't seen anything like that yet.

Plus, I've been steadily growing hungrier and hungrier, and you can't fight on an empty stomach. Well, not being able to fight isn't really the problem, since I'd really rather I didn't have to. It's the "empty stomach" part that's the issue. I'd rather not starve to death.

Well, then, let's think about this for a bit.

Q: What do spiders eat?

A: Other bugs.

Oof… that's right, isn't it… if I'm going to sate my appetite that's what I'm looking at, isn't it… and since I'm so big, that's going to reduce my options for prey, isn't it… Specifically, my options are other monsters and, although I don't really want to think about it, humans.

I mean, my siblings got into cannibalism immediately after being born, didn't they, and that giant spider that seemed like our parent was also calmly eating its own children. It seems like the average member of my species thinks that everything on the planet apart from itself is prey. It's not like there's many other options, though, in this cave.

What do those deer-like monsters in that big passage eat? Are they carnivores, disguised as herbivores? …man, I can't stop thinking about food. I am seriously worried about where I'm going to find my next meal.

* * *

It's time to face the facts. At this rate, I will starve to death. That's a bad thing, so I'm going to have to put up with eating whatever junk I can scrounge up. Ugh. I need to prepare myself.

It's all well and good to prepare myself, though, but step one is really figuring out what it is I'm going to be eating. Of course, there's nothing edible on hand, which means I need to go acquire myself some provisions. Now, how will I do that?

To be frank, my odds of winning in a fight are basically zero. Sure, the passages in this maze I'm in now are smaller than the huge ones from before. Sure, there are no monsters that seem absolutely unbeatable, like that giant spider or whatever that dragon-like thing was. The monsters here are only about person-sized!

Even still, it's probably not possible for me to win a fight. Why, do you ask? I have no idea how! I've never fought anything IRL before! If this was a game, I'd probably win, but pressing buttons is way different from actually moving my body. Plus, 2D and 3D are way different.

I shouldn't really be concerned about not being able to fight, though. I'm really hungry, but not to the point where I might keel over at any moment. So, since I've got a little time to prepare, let's come up with a properly spider-like way to secure me some food.

When you're talking about spiders, you have to talk about webs! Weaving a web out of sticky spider silk and ensnaring prey is totally spider-like, and a cave is a perfect place to do it, since I can stick my threads everywhere.

I have decided! I shall build my new home here!

First, I have to make some thread. That comes out of my butt (or whatever you call it now), right? Let's try making some.

…now that I'm paying attention, it looks like I've already got some thread. Huh?! How'd that get there? Wouldn't I remember spewing that stuff out?

Hmm. This stuff stretches all the way back the way I came. Have… have I been laying thread the entire time I've been walking around?! Aaah, this is embarrassing! It looks like I have to focus on turning it off.

Yeeeeeah. What should I do about all this thread? I might find a use for it in the future but for now, let's cut it off and get back to work.

Let's try this again… here, I shall build my new home! I've got the basics down on making thread. Now, I need to stick my thread all around the cave. I like to think I'm pretty handy, but can I pull this off?

…before I was even finished thinking that, I'd already done it. In the blink of an eye, I'd built quite a satisfactory web. This tunnel is now quite magnificently covered with an enormous spiderweb. Whoa, is this my body's instinct? As soon as I started, my body started moving like it knew exactly what it needed to do as I watched dumbfounded.

I've made my web in two parts. The top and bottom halves are separated from each other by a one-meter gap. Why, you ask? I definitely wouldn't want to cut off my own escape route, would I?

My new home is at a T-intersection, so I've built a web in each of the tunnels. I've made sure to leave a hole in each of them so that I can escape, since if I were to block them off completely I'd be trapped. I don't think there's anyone around here strong enough to break spider's silk, so I feel fine leaving these little holes.

The stupid monsters that crawl on the ground will get stuck in my lower web. The ones that try to jump or fly over it will get caught in my upper one. I've closed off all entrances, so I'm perfectly safe in here, and just in case something does break in I've left myself escape routes. Isn't this the perfect kind of place for a shut-in like me? This wonderful place I'll call my home.


End file.
